


dropped

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Established Relationship, Light Drinking, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Asahi makes a mistake.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 10





	dropped

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i think i rushed this a little but i also feel done with it

Asahi knocks once when he enters the office instead of knocking twice before getting permission to enter. It makes Noya startle a little, moreso when Asahi plants a kiss on his cheek before saying anything. When the first thing out of Asahi’s mouth is a frantic, “I’m  _ so _ sorry,” Noya squints at him.

“What happened...?”

“I dropped all the tomatoes.”

“So? Just wash them extra good.”

“N-no I...I dropped all the  _ cut _ tomatoes. The ones for the special.”

Noya puts his face in his hands and groans loudly, which is the quiet alternative to his exclamations. 

Asahi jumps. “I-I said I was sorry! I already cleaned it up, and we can go out to get more, right?”

Noya puts his head on the table. “Those were  _ special _ tomatoes so no, we can’t. It’s fine, it’s  _ fine _ , I’ll figure something else out.” He lifts himself off the table and jabs a pen in Asahi’s direction. “You’re lucky we’re going out or I’d chew you out!”

Asahi knows. He’s well aware he gets off a little easy when it comes to Noya’s scoldings. Not completely easy, of course, but a little easy. He sighs. “R-right...”

Noya goes back to his email. “Get back to work, I’ll think of something to replace the tomatoes for that dish. Don’t worry about it, nothing else to be done about it now.”

Knowing he’s still going to worry about it, Asahi nods and exits the office. He trusts that Noya will come through with something amazing, maybe something that will be better than before, but he still feels guilty. It’s not the first time he’s dropped a ton of something, but it’s the first time it’s been something so important.

\---

As expected, Noya pulls through. Instead of finding a strict replacement he changes up the dish almost completely, even commenting that he likes it more than the first one. 

After service ends and everyone except them is gone, Noya cracks open a beer from the walk-in’s stash. Asahi turned his down, partially from disinterest and mostly from a sense of not deserving a treat after his mishap earlier. It’s still eating at him despite it not seeming to bother Noya at all anymore.

“Good work tonight, Asahi!” Noya cheers, gesturing his bottle towards Asahi. “You really held down the fort during that freak rush, just what I’d expect out of my best cook!”

Asahi chuckles. “Thanks, I try my best.”

“You still dropped a ton of money into the trash but, y’know, it worked out.”

Asahi slumps. He didn’t need the reminder. “Y-yeah...glad to hear it...”

Noya laughs and nudges Asahi. “Don’t get all depressed over it! C’mon, when we get home let’s just chill and watch a movie.”

Asahi agrees and once Noya downs his beer that’s just what they do. They fall asleep on their couch, tomatoes forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
